The charge pump is a DC-DC converter that uses “fast” or “pumped” capacitors to store energy. Its significant advantages in size and cost make the charge pump popular and widely used in various power chip products. The charge pump requires a control circuit to control its operating mode and operating state, and a conventional charge pump control circuit includes a reference voltage generating module, a feedback circuit module, a control module, a comparator module, and an oscillator. By comparing a sampling voltage with a reference voltage, a clock pulse signal outputted by the oscillator is adjusted to drive an operation of the charge pump.
The existing charge pump control circuit is provided with an oscillator, and the oscillator has a complicated circuit and many devices therein, so that a chip area is occupied, a power consumption is increased, and the formation of the clock pulse signal requires a certain settling time, resulting in a trigger delay of the charge pump.